Les Héritiers
by Sybile
Summary: Choisir entre sa lignée ou son destin, son amour ou son instinct... Aimer son ennemi, haïr son ami, quand tout se mélange et tout se combat...
1. Chapter 1

**Les Héritiers**

**Chapitre I:**

Alors que Ron et Harry discutaient de leur été, comme a chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient dans le train en partance pour une nouvelle année a Poudlard, Hermione, qui pendant les premières heures du trajet vagabondait de wagon en wagon pour savoir ce que chacun avait fait, où chacun était allé, arriva en trombe dans le wagon et ne manqua pas de faire sursauter les deux jeunes hommes encore dans leur rêves de plage, de sable chaud….:

-"Hey les gars vous êtes au courrant!"

-"Comme chaque année tu arrives avec cette question, et comme chaque année NON HERMIONE ON EST PAS AU COURRANT!" Dit Ron

-"Oui mais cette fois-ci ça vaut vraiment le coup!" surenchérit la jeune fille

-"Tu dis ça a chaque fois" remarqua Harry, ce qui fit rire Ron

-"Bon très bien, dans ces cas la, je me tais…"

-"Dis-nous t'en meurs d'envie!" répondit Ron afin de lui faire comprendre que ce compte rendu des nouveautés était entré dans leurs habitudes au même titre que le choixpeau, le discours de Dumbledore etc.…

-"Très bien!" dit Hermione sur un ton qui fit rire les deux jeune hommes qui comprirent que la jeune femme n'aurait de toute façon pas pu tenir une seconde de plus, "Cette année, Poudlard accueille du sang neuf! 2 nouveaux font cette année leur entrée en 7ème année!"

-"Ah?" s'intéressa soudainement Ron "Et…euh…. Tu as d'autres infos les concernant ces mystérieux nouveaux?"

-"On se calme Ron, ce sont deux garçons: Julian De Sanguerrois et Velkahn Storm!"

Hermione sentit tout de suite la perte d'intérêt de Ron mais elle voyait cependant Harry qui cherchait vainement dans sa mémoire ou il avait bien pu entendre ce nom, De Sanguerrois…

-"C'est normal que ce nom te dise quelque chose Harry, et si Ron n'était pas si "déçu" de ne pas voir la population féminine de Poudlard grandir, il réagirait lui aussi!" dit elle en insistant près de Ron qui sorti de son désarroi le plus profond

-"De Sanguerrois, c'est la famille qui ne "sort pas le jour", nan?" dit Ron négligemment.

-"Qui ne "sort pas le jour"? Ça veut dire quoi sa?" rajouta Harry d'un air sceptique.

-"Rumeur! Les De Sanguerrois sont la famille de sorciers la plus puissante de France, tous leurs enfants sortent de BeauxBâtons avec les félicitations du jury et Julian est leur dernier, il a été transféré à Poudlard, mais personne ne sait pourquoi, pour raison familiales apparemment…"

-"Sa mère a essayé de le bouffer?" dit Ron en explosant de rire puis en s'arrêtant net sous le regard réprobateur de la jeune Gryffonne

-"Très drôle Ron! CE QUE VEUT DIRE RON, Harry, c'est que la famille De Sanguerrois doit sa célébrité à ses racines vampiriques…"

-"QUOI?" Harry crut un instant qu'il avait mal entendu "MAIS …"

-"On se calme Harry, Vampires ne veut pas dire brutes sanguinaires qui prennent le sang de pauvres vierges sans défense, loin de là, les vampires de nos jours sont on ne peut plu normaux dans leurs habitudes alimentaires, que vous êtes vieux jeu tous les deux…"

Sur les paroles d'Hermione, chacun se remit à ses pensées. Harry n'en revenait toujours pas: un vampire a Poudlard… Hermione, elle, se surprenait a imaginer le physique de ces deux jeunes hommes: un vampire, se disait-elle, c'est du charisme, de la classe… que du bon! Et Velkahn…. Elle se l'imaginait tout aussi distingué. Tous deux seraient sûrement affiliés à Gryffondor …. Le voyage jusqu'au château se fit de le silence le plus total…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II:**

A la sortie du train, tous les élèves, et plus particulièrement les filles, n'avaient de cesse que de guetter les portes afin d'en voir sortir l'un des deux jeunes hommes qui, à coup surs, promettaient d'être de "bons partis". Hermione guettait elle aussi mais le plus discrètement du monde lorsque une voix qui ne lui avait pas manqué ces derniers mois se fît entendre:

-"Alors Sang-De-Bourbe, tu guettes les princes charmant? Les De Sanguerrois sont de très bons amis à mes parents et si tu crois avoir une chance avec un de leurs fils, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil! Seul une vampire ou une sang pure leur conviendrait, va falloir t'y faire, on ne mélange pas torchons et serviettes!"

-"Dans ce cas la retourne dans ton placard Malefoy!" rétorqua Hermione. _Pourquoi était-il encore la lui? Et cette insulte qui lui faisait perdre quasiment tous ses moyens!_

-"T'en fais pas "hermi", Storm est peut-être lui aussi un Sang-De-Bourbe!" Cette phrase qui n'avait pourtant rien de drôle ne manqua pas de faire glousser ceux que le trio Rouge et Or appelait affectueusement "les deux gorilles et le caniche", à savoir Crabbe, Goyle et la "délicate" Pansy Parkinson.

Le chemin jusqu'aux tables respectives des élèves se fit dans un silence mêlé à un chuchotement qui avait pour cible les deux nouvelles "attractions" de Poudlard. Alors que le professeur MC Gonagall s'apprêtait à ranger le Choixpeau le professeur Dumbledore se leva :

-"Attendez Professeur, ce chapeau nous sera encore utile…il me semble que nous n'avons pas présenté ce que tout le monde attend. Je vous prierai de faire un accueil chaleureux aux deux nouvelles recrues de Poudlard…"

Alors que Dumbledore tenait tous les élèves dans une attente insoutenable Ron et Harry souffraient les remarques d'Hermione "J'espère qu'il seront beaux grands, musclés…." Elle était perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit

-"Velkahn Storm!". Le jeune homme entra dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements, chose qui n'avait pas du tout l'air de l'impressionner. Il serait loin de la vérité de dire que plusieurs jeunes filles défaillirent à sa vue.

Il marcha d'un pas détendu mais assuré jusqu'au Choixpeau… Tout le monde attendait le verdict du plus juste des juges, chaque fille priant pour que le jeune homme se retrouve dans sa maison…

-"SERPENTARD!" La déception d'Hermione pût se lire sur son visage, et pour une fois, elle et Drago ressentaient la même chose au même moment. Drago ne voulait pas d'un concurrent potentiel mais encore moins dans sa propre maison!

-"Il reste toujours un…." Disait la jeune rouge et or pendant que Dumbledore annonçait Julian De Sanguerrois.

-"Faites qu'il aille a Gryffondor, un jeune Julian beau musclé et…"

-"Sûrement moins poilu que tu l'aurais imaginé" dit Harry le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

-"qu… quoi?" Hermione se tourna vers la porte pour découvrir la raison du silence de stupeur qui venait de se faire…. Julian était une jeune fille!

-"UNE FILLE!" s'exclama Hermione

-"Une créature de rêve tu veux dire!" Reprit Ron "je savais qu'il ne fallait pas perdre espoir cet aprèm dans le train!"

Celui-ci reprit le sourire qu'il avait perdu à l'entrée de Velkahn pour entendre le choixpeau désigner la maison de la jeune Julian

-"Choix difficile…. Une nouvelle école… un nouveau départ…. Mais toujours le même sang! SERPENTARD!"

La joie de Ron n'avait pu être qu'éphémère…. Cependant Harry n'avait cessé de regarder attentivement la jeune fille, non comme la plupart des autres garçons (il aurait été trop facile pour Harry d'agir comme quiconque) mais plutôt d'un regard qui disait " on ne m'aurait pas dit qu'elle était vampire, je l'aurait su directement!" en effet, la jeune fille n'avait pas du tout l'air pincée de ces jeunes filles qui viennent de BeauxBâtons comme on avait pu le constater chez Fleur Delacour.

Le reste du repas se fit entre joie et désespoir. Une belle jeune fille, un beau jeune homme, mais les deux a Serpentard… L'année à venir promettait d'être mouvementée! Alors que Drago n'avait eu de cesse que de reluquer la jeune femme, Julian, elle, regardait d'un air suspicieux Velkahn, qui lui, avait "innocemment" jeté son dévolu sur une jeune rouge et or dont il ignorait le nom….

Lorsque Drago réalisa qu'il valait mieux pour lui avoir Velkahn de son côté, il cessa quelques instants de regarder Julian pour se consacrer à son "nouvel ami"

-"Tu manges pas Storm?" … Il n'avait trouvé que ça pour entamer la conversation…

-"Non le blondinet, j'ai faim d'autre chose…" Même si Drago savait que Velkahn fixait une fille il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse aussi franche

-"Je peux savoir qui tu veux croquer?"

-"MOI PERSONNE! Ah euh qui je regarde euh…. La Gryffonssor la bas…" a peine avait-il terminé sa phrase qu'il était retombé dans son observation de la jeune Hermione

-"GryffonDor! Pas Gryffonssor! Remarques tu peux écorcher leurs noms pour ce qu'ils valent, tu as le béguin pour une Gryffondor? Par pitié ! Bon il y en a quelques unes que je ne rechignerai pas a mettre dans mes draps, laquelle tu regardes?" dit Drago bien décidé a faire en sorte d'être le repère premier du nouveau.

-"Châtain, cheveux longs, entourée d'un balafré et d'un rouquin"

-"Granger!"

-"Tu la connais?"Soudain Velkahn se mit réellement à écouter Drago

-"C'est une Sang-De-Bourbe…. Rien d'intéressant…. Elle est mignonne cela dit mais rien a voir (JE VIENS DE DIRE HERMIONE MIGNONNE!)… le balafré c'est Saint Potter et le rouquin c un Weasley"

-"Harry Potter! C'est le genre de balafre qui doit rapporter gros! Tu m'excuses gamin j'ai des choses a faire"

Drago se devait d'être condescendant bien qu'il eut a ce moment précis envie d'exploser a la figure de ce Storm, nan mais pour qui se prenait-il pour lui parler comme sa? Cependant, et il ignorait pourquoi, Drago avait peur de lui, peur de cette force qui semblait sommeillé en Storm, cette force qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer… Lorsque Malefoy vit ce pourquoi Velkahn s'était levé, ce n'était plus lui seul mais tout Poudlard qui n'en revenait pas! Velkahn était parti s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors!

-"Bonjour…" Soudain Velkahn réalisa qu'il ne connaissait que le nom de famille de la jeune demoiselle et surpris lui-même, le regard que lui adressait Hermione, ni méchant ni gentil, ni indifférent ni intéressé, le déstabilisa complètement. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'en rendre compte qu'Harry s'était déjà poussé pour faire une place à Velkahn

-"Velkahn, c'est d'origine quoi!" questionna Ron la bouche pleine

-"Transylvanien", répondit le jeune Serpentard d'un air distrait. Cependant ses origines n'étaient pas sans attiser la curiosité de la jeune sorcière

-"Tu viens de la Transylvanie? Vraiment? Comment c'est las bas? "

-"Euh… C'est…. Bien" …. C'EST BIEN! C'EST BIEN! Lui qui avait toujours su quoi dire et au bon moment avec les filles, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire que C'EST BIEN!Vite, il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à dire…. Et puis non il serait capable de passer pour 2 fois plus imbécile qu'il ne l'est…

-"On s'est même pas présenté, moi c'est Harry, lui c'est Ron et elle c'est Hermione!"

Harry semblait voire exactement lorsque le jeune transylvanien avait besoin d'aide, comme si il se rappelait à quel point lui-même était perdu à son arrivée a Poudlard…

Etait-ce Hermione qui le mettait dans cet état la? Etait-ce elle qui le rendait si maladroit? Non….Velkahn avait beau la trouver attirante, ce n'était pas elle… mais alors quoi? Ou bien, qui… il fit l'effort de se concentrer quelques secondes afin de trouver ce qui pouvait bien le rendre nerveux a ce point… Et soudain la réponse lui apparut comme une évidence… La vampire …

Velkahn retourna à la table des Serpentards et se posa face à face avec Julian. Il la fixait mais elle n'en avait pas l'air gênée, comme si elle s'y attendait …

"Julian elle est pour moi" pensa vivement Malefoy. Non, il n'allait pas laisser Storm lui prendre son du

-"Comment trouvez-vous l'école? Vous avez eu de la chance d'aller a Serpentard c'est de loin la meilleure des 4 maisons"

-"J'en suis tout retourné…" rétorqua Velkahn sans même poser le regard sur Drago

-"Cette maison ou une autre…" répondit Julian tout en fixant Velkahn un sourire vicieux aux lèvres….

Ce sourire, s'en était trop pour lui, Velkahn empoigna Julian et la mena dans le couloir a l'abri des regards indiscrets

-"Je peux savoir ce que c'est ton problème miss grandes canines!"

-"Moi! Mais aucun mon Cher Velkahn, je constate juste avec stupéfaction que les chiens errants trouvent refuge dans cette école…"

-"Chiens errants! T'as de la chance d'être une peu fille sinon t'aurais valser depuis longtemps!"

-"Ca j'en doute pas, ta force n'est pas a démontrer…"

Elle savait… il n'avait rien dit a personne mais ELLE, elle le savait, sans doute grâce a ses pouvoirs de vampire…

-"Tu en parles à qui que ce soit on remet ENSEMBLE ce combat qui dure depuis des lustres! J'ai été assez clair!" Velkahn venait de poser une question et pourtant le ton de sa voix n'exigeait aucune réponse, du moins quelqu'un de saint d'esprit n'aurait pas osé répondre, mais Julian… avait elle seulement un esprit…

-"Ma famille elle-même n'arrive pas a me tenir en laisse, mais toi, tu dois savoir ce que c'est les laisses… Je ne pense pas avoir l'occasion de parler a qui que ce soit et si c'est le cas je doute que ton prénom me vienne aux lèvres instantanément..." Julian s'éloignait, puis dit "ah et encore une chose, encore un "grosses canines" ou autres joyeusetés de ce genre, mes canines seront rien comparées aux armes que je me taillerai dans tes os!"

Ils semblaient, à leurs manières, être parvenus à un accord… Le "respect" contre le silence… Julian gardait son secret mais ne semblait pas pressée de le révéler… Velkahn devait surveiller ses propos, rien que le fait qu'on sache qu'un transylvanien cachait quelque chose et les rumeurs iraient bon train… Mais que pouvait-il bien cacher?


End file.
